


We Got You

by jacobsjudge



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jacob Seed is a softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: summary; reader is struggling with learning for their nearing exams. Fear not the Seed fam is there to cheer you up.





	We Got You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, errors :)

“Why the fuck should i know all this shit.... I’m never gonna pass my stupid exams.” you grit out.  
You have been learning math for about three hours now, however you didn’t understand anything. The math book landed in the far corner of your room with a loud thud, you just couldn’t look at it anymore.

Tears were falling down your tired eyes, stomach grumbling and your head started to pound. Sometimes you wonder how others managed to get A’s, B’s or even C’s, it seemed impossible to you. You wanted to have a simple life, like opening a flower shop of library, not becoming a fucking scientist or engineer.

“I fucking hate life, why the fuck am I even on this world. I should be in Middle-Earth, fighting against Orcs with my elf friends, not stuck in a crap place like this.” you exclaimed, dramatically. 

Sitting down on the floor, you wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to forget about the stupid tests. Who even thought about school in Hope County, seeing as the crazy Deputy was running around with a shovel and pointing a gun at everything. You didn't like them very much, they tired to hurt the Seed family, your family.

“Why aren’t you learning, Y/N?” asked Joseph, immediately recognizing his voice. 

When he heard no response, he knelt in front of you, lifting your chin, only to see tear stained cheeks and red eyes looking back at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighted.

“What’s troubling you, my dear?”

You sniffled and looked down.

“...It’s just.. I’m too stupid for-” he cut you off.

“Y/N, you’re an amazing young person that will achieve a lot. These tests do not define you, you will succeed many wonderful things in the future, God told me himself. That’s why we found you, you’re special, but you need a little help with choosing the right path.” he finished, wiping the falling tear from your cheek.

“..I.. thank you.” you gave him a small smile, which he returned and kissed you forehead.

“Now, come on. Jacob and John wanted to talk to you.” Joseph helped them up. 

“Yeah, okay. Give me a minute, please? I’ll be in a moment.” you promised, smiling brightly, feeling somehow better just from the mans presence.

You quickly ran to the bathroom, washing your face then teeth. You thought about changing clothes, but you were already comfy in what you were.

Walking out of your room you went down to the living room, where waited the whole Seed family, you waved at them and smiled.

“Hi, Y/N.” cheered Faith, each of them kissing your cheek and hugging you tightly.

“What about a trip to the forest, pup?” asked Jacob, you nodded at the ginger haired softie.

John grinned from ear to ear, lifting you up and spinning in the air, completely taking you by surprise.

You giggled loudly, squirming. “Let me go! Let me go! I’m gonna fall, John!”

“You won’t, I got you.” he laughed, running outside with you still in his arms.

“Jacob, help me! Please!” you shouted, lightly hitting John in a joking manner. 

“Okay, that’s enough, Johnny. My turn.” Jacob grinned, surprising others, not you. He always showed his softer side when he was with you.

John placed you on Jacobs back, giving your head a pat. “Joe, Faith. Are you coming?” you questioned, looking back at them. They smiled and shook their head ‘yes’.

You walked for about twenty minutes, Joseph told you all many different stories, will you still piggyback rode Jake. You laid your head on his back, nuzzling your nose into the back of his head.

“Sorry, pup, but you gotta get off. We’re here.” you pouted, but eventually got off. 

You all stood in front of a beautiful lake, the trees and pink sunset reflected in the water. Faith grabbed your hand, running with you to the water. Both of you were without shoes, so you dipped you foot into the warm water.

Later when it got darker, Jacob made campfire, Joseph took out the sandwiches and snacks, John went for more wood, and you thread your hand through the Judges fur. The wolf ran by earlier, but seeing you it stayed. The overgrown doggos always liked you, Jacob once said ‘they’re going soft on you.” Well he wasn’t wrong, but he still let them be around you.

“Done.” Faith exclaimed, placing a pretty flower crown on your head.

“Thank you, angel.” She sat on a blanket beside Joseph.

When John was back he also sat down, followed by Jacob that sat by the tree’s roots. You stood up and went to him, grinning. He knew what you wanted, so he opened his arms. You embraced him, laying on his chest. Of course the Judge followed you, and nuzzled into your legs. Faith, John and Joseph all looked in awe, seeing their brother so happy and cuddly. 

“I love you all so much, thank you for making this day so much better.”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. We got you. Always will.” John smiled. 

You all talked, laughed, sang, ate and watched the sky full of stars all night. It was the best day ever. You didn’t know what you’d do without your family. You were extremely grateful for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! <3 please leave kudos? :D


End file.
